Barker toad
The Barker toad is a familiar players can summon with 66 summoning. It requires a Barker toad pouch to summon. The barker toad has a special ability activated by using a cannonball on it, which causes its next attack to be ranged and deal more damage than its basic attack. Despite requiring level 66 summoning to use, the Barker Toad has a timer of 8 minutes, the third-shortest timer of any familiar, behind only the Dreadfowl and Spirit wolf. As a result, it's very rarely used. The poor stats of the toad are likely due to the effectiveness of summoning training that comes from crafting the pouches. This is likely an attempt to balance the training of summoning by allowing players to trade quickness and effectiveness for a decrease in profit and usefulness. However, following the release of the bot-nuking update, the price of nature runes on the Grand Exchange rose greatly. This made the barker toad pouch one of the items that supplies one of the least amounts of loss per cast of high-level alchemy. It has since become a favorable item to be used for casting high-level alchemy. It has a buy limit of 5,000. Barker toad pouch A Barker toad pouch is made by using a Summoning pouch on a Summoning obelisk with 11 spirit shards, a Gold charm and a swamp toad. If players exchange their Barker Toad pouches at Bogrog, they will receive 8 spirit shards per pouch. Players must also have 71 Summoning to be able to exchange this pouch. Training Despite being a lower level scroll than that of the Arctic bear pouch, which requires 71 summoning and is the highest gold charm familiar a player is capable of creating, the Barker Toad is a more popular choice for training summoning. This is mainly due to the high cost of the Arctic bear pouch relative to the cost of the Barker toad. Normally an Arctic bear pouch costs ten times the amount of a Barker toad, and only for slightly over 5 experience - thus making the Barker toad the best option for gold charms when it comes to training Summoning. Toad bark scroll The Toad bark scroll enables the use of the Toad Bark special ability for a Barker toad. Using a Barker toad pouch on a Summoning obelisk creates ten Toad bark scrolls. Toad Bark Toad Bark ''' is a special move of the Barker Toad, activated by a Toad bark scroll. When used, the barker toad does the same attack as if it was loaded with a cannonball. Each use of a Toad bark scroll requires six special move points. Cannonball '''Cannonball is a special ability of the barker toad; to use it you must first "load" it with a cannonball (use a cannonball on the toad), converting its next attack to deal increased ranged damage. While a cannonball is much more expensive than a toad bark scroll, cannonballs can be used repeatedly without any cost to summoning or special move points. If the toad is killed with a cannonball installed, the cannonball also disappears. Dialogue Trivia *The toad's dialogue relating to the swamp toad is a reference to Jubbly/Chompy hunting. nl:Barker toad